Transformers: Shattered Alliances, The Video Game
Transformers: Shattered Alliances is a video game based on the movie trilogy, showing what would have happened if Jazz did survive the battle in Mission City. Play as the Autobots and the Decepticons through a never before seen storyline. Playable Characters Autobots *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * No Voice Actor - Bumblebee *Andrew Kishino - Jazz *Mark Ryan - Ironhide *Fred Tatasicore - Ratchet *TBA - Sideswipe *Tom Kenny - Skids *Brian Bloom - Hound *John DiMaggio - Crosshairs *Dee Bradley Baker - Jetfire *Steven Blum - Heatwave Minicons *Tom Kenny - Wheelie *Reno Wilson - Brains Elite Guard *TBA - Mirage *James Horan - Leadfoot *TBA - Topspin *Tom Kenny - Twin Twist *Josh Keaton - Prowl *Phil LaMarr - Stratosphere Team Rodimus *Judd Nelson - Rodimus Minor *Will Friedle - Hot Shot *Alan Tudyk - Crosswise *Jim Ward - Inferno *Tom Kane - Red Alert The Wreckers *Brian Bloom - Springer *Dan Castallaneta - Warpath *Adam Baldwin - Roadbuster *Robin Atkin Downes - Fallback *Philip Proctor - Downshift Female Autobots *April Stewart - Elita-1 *Vicki Lewis - Shadow Strike *Sumalee Montano - Arcee *Grey Delisle - Flareup *Gwendoline Yeo - Moonracer *Jennifer Hale - Override *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Karen Strassman - Minerva *Kari Wahlgren - Botanica Aerialbots *Cam Clarke - Silverbolt *Rob Paulsen - Air Raid *Townsend Coleman - Fireflight *Sam Riegel - Skydive *Greg Cipes - Slingshot *James Arnold Taylor - Superion Dinobots *John DiMaggio - Grimlock *Mark Hamill - Sludge *Gary Anthony Williams - Slag, Dinoking *Nolan North - Slugfest *Diedrich Bader - Snarl *John Kassir - Swoop Decepticons *Frank Welker - Megatron / Galvatron *Josh Keaton - Sideways *John DiMaggio - Barricade *Steve Blum - Ravage *Travis Willingham - Tankor *Corey Burton - Shockwave *Reno Wilson - Frenzy, Rumble *Peter Jessop - Soundwave *Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak Cybertron Based Decepticons *James Horan - Sonar *Robin Atkin Downes - Skyquake *Fred Tatasciore - Wreckage, Tyripticon *Samuel Witwer - Scourge, Thrust *David Sobolov - Grindor *Kevin Michael Richardson - Piranhacon, Bludgeon *Mark Hamill - Thunderwing *Crispin Freeman - Thundercracker *Ezra Weisz - Skywarp The Masters Of Deception *Steve Blum - Starscream *Kelly Hu - Slipstream *Clancy Brown - Blackout *Dee Bradley Baker - Scorponok *Richard Green - Hailstorm *James Sie - Terradive *Diedrich Bader - Bonecrusher *Crispin Freeman - Breakdown *Dave Fennoy - Crankcase *Nolan North - Crowbar *Frank Welker - Hatchet Science Division *Troy Baker - Obsidian *Robert Englund - Flatline *John DeLancie - Jetstorm *Hakeem Kae Kazim - Razorclaw *Mark Hamill - Snowcat *Lance Henriksen - Lockdown *Peter Cullen - Nemesis Prime The Dreads *Tony Todd - Dreadwing *Tom Kenny - Runamuck *Reno Wilson - Runabout *Sam Riegel - Reverb *Jim Cummings - Run-over Prison Guard *Wade Williams - Skullgrin *Jeff Bennett - Sky Shadow *Daran Norris - Knockout *Richard Steven Horvitz - Overcast *Frank Welker - Buzzsaw Combaticons *Simon Templeman - Onslaught *Steve Blum - Swindle *Phil LaMarr - Vortex *Earl Boen - Blast Off, Bruticus *Nolan North - Brawl Constructicons *Tom Kenny - Scrapper *Jeff Bennett - Mixmaster *Kyle Hebert - Long Haul *Maurice LaMarche - Rampage *J.B. Blanc - Hightower *Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher *Maurice LaMarche - Devastator Female Decepticons *Vicki Lewis - Roulette *Kath Soucie - Fracture *Cree Summer - Blackarachnia *Candi Milo - Strika *Laura Bailey - Thunderblast *Nika Futterman - Flamewar *Vannesa Marshall - Airazor Others, The Orginal 13 Transformers, Leader's Predecessors, and Gods (Non Playable) *Leonard Nimoy - Primus *Garry Chalk - Beast Prime *Neil Kaplan - Sentinel Maximus *Graham McTavish - Nova Prime *Miguel Ferrer - Omega Prime *Troy Baker - Amalgamous Prime *Neil Kaplan - Zeta Prime *Michael York - Alchemist Prime *Corey Burton - Vector Prime *Jeff Bennett - Beta Prime *Robin Atkin Downes - Nexus Prime *Peter Jessop - Primon *Marina Sirtris - Solus Prime *Kevin Michael Richardson - Prima *Earl Boen- The Leige Maximo *Mark Hamill - King Atlas *Malcolm McDowell - Alpha Trion *Steven Blum - Guardian Prime *Paul Ruebens - Beta Maxx *Tony Todd- Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *John Noble - Shockrat, Unicron Humans (Non Playable) Autobot Allies *Will Friedle - Alan Rosen *Steven Blum - Jamie Andru *Vannesa Marshall - Mikaela Banes *Grey DeLisle - Tricia Marston *Kari Wahlgren - Serena Spencer *Nolan North - Major Reynolds *David Kaye - Dr. Francis Marston *Jim Cummings - Bruce Brazos *John DiMaggio - Col. William Lennox *Greg Eagles - Lt. Robert Epps *Tom Kenny - News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer *Tim Russ - Solomon Kane *Ernie Hudson - Agent William "Bill" Fowler Decepticon Allies *Rick D. Wasserman - Dylan Gould (Secretly) *Philip Proctor - Dr. Llewelyn Mason *James Horan - Congressman Simon Fell *Tom Kane - Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall *Dave Fennoy - Wallace Weaver *Robin Atkin Downes - Alexi Voshlod (Secretly) *James Sie - Jerry "Deep" Wang (Secretly) *Keith Szarabajka - Agent Silas *John Kassir - Old Snake *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Arkeville *Arnim Shimmerman - Col. Wolfgang "Scarface" Falsworth *Adrian Pasdar - Mr. Big Levels Iacon - Autobot - The Exodus * Iacon Under Siege * Attack From Above * Mirage Leads The Way * Pursuit Over Iacon * * * * * * *Stadium *Museum *Train Station *Airport Brawl *Mission City, USA Act 2 *Shanghai, China *Budapest, Hungary *Agra, India *Warehouse/Forest *Petra, Jordan *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Athens, Greece *Brussels, Belgium *Tashkent, Uzbekistan *Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Fussen (Neuschwanstein), Germany *Helsinki, Finland *Barcelona, Spain *Vienna, Austria *Hiroshima, Japan *Taipei, Taiwan *Venice, Italy *Las Vegas, USA *Cairo, Egypt Act 3 *Chicago, Illinois USA *Detroit, Michigan USA *Washington DC, District of Columbia USA *Beijing, China *Dallas, Texas USA *San Antonio, Texas USA *Los Angeles, California USA *Gary, Indiana USA *Moscow, Russia *Johannsburg, South Africa *Cambodia Final Act *Reykjavík, Iceland *Cybertron Crew *Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Category:Transformers series Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Games